brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
KOTOR Series Ideas
=KOTOR TV Series= Note: Characters without links to the Star Wars wiki are original to the show. Main Protagonists Season One –The Mandalorian Invasion *Revan *Alek/Malak *Meetra Surik *T3-M4 Season Two – The Turning Tide *Revan *Alek/Malak *Meetra Surik *T3-M4 *Rohlan Dyre *HK-47 Season Three – A New Jedi? *Revan *Bastila Shan *Carth Onasi *T3-M4 *Canderous Ordo *HK-47 *Mission Vao *Zaalbar *Juhani Season Four – Revan Reborn *Revan *Bastila Shan *Carth Onasi *T3-M4 *Canderous Ordo *HK-47 *Mission Vao *Zaalbar *Juhani *Jolee Bindo Season Five – The Exile *Meetra Surik *Kreia *Atton Rand *Mira *Mical *Brianna *Bao-Dur *Visas Marr Season Six - New Order *Meetra Surik *Kreia *Atton Rand *Mira *Mical *Brianna *Bao-Dur *Visas Marr *Mandalore the Preserver *Atris Season Seven - The Empire *Satele Shan *Meetra Surik *Vaner Shan *Jace Malcom Characters The Jedi High Council (Season 1) (Note: Little distinction will be made with Dantooine/Coruscant Councils at first. Will implement a mix of game and comic masters w/ some more previously not on the Council added to make it slightly less Human-centric.) *Coruscant Jedi Temple **Master Kavar – Human Male, Blue Lightsabers **Master Zez-Kai Ell – Human Male, Purple lightsaber **Master Atris – Human Female, Silver Lightsaber **Master Lonna Vash – Human Female, Green Lightsaber **Master Dorjander Kace – Human Male, Yellow Lightsaber *Dantooine Jedi Enclave **Master Vandar Tokare – Yoda’s race Male, Blue Lightsaber **Master Vrook Lamar – Human Male, Green Lightsaber **Master Zhar Lestin - Twi'lek Male, Blue Lightsaber *Taris Jedi Tower **Master Raana Tey - Togruta Female, Blue Lightsaber **Master Lucien Draay – Near-Human Male, Blue Lightsaber **Master Feln - Feeorin Male, Green Lightsaber **Master Q'Anilia - Miraluka Female, Green Lightsaber **Master Xamar - Khil Male, Green Lightsaber Jedi Order General non-council Jedi. *Master Kreia - Human Female, Green Lightsaber *Master Dorak - Human Male, Green Lightsaber *Master Bala Nisi - Human Female, Yellow Lightsaber *Knight Revan - Human Male, Purple Lightsaber *Knight Alek/Malak - Human Male, Blue Lightsaber *Knight Ferroh - Cathar Male, Blue Lightsaber *Knight Deesra Luur Jada - Twi'lek Male, Blue Lightsaber *Knight Celeste Morne - Human Female, Yellow Lightsaber *Padawan/Knight Meetra Surik - Human Female, Green Lightsaber *Padawan Mical - Human Male, Green Lightsaber *Padawan Juhani - Cathar Female, Blue Lightsaber *Padawan Bastila Shan - Human Female, Yellow double-sided lightsaber *Padawan Zayne Carrick - Human Male, Yellow Lightsaber Lost Jedi Not actually part of the Jedi Order, the 'Lost Jedi' are force-sensitive individuals eventually trained in the Jedi ways by Meetra Surik (Season 5-6), and play a role in rebuilding after defeating the Sith Triumvirate. *Atton Rand - Human Male, Blue Lightsabers *Mira - Human Female, Yellow Lightsaber *Brianna - Echani/Human hybrid Female, Silver double-bladed Lightsaber *Bao-Dur - Zabrak Male, Blue Lightsaber *Visas Marr - Miraluka Female, Yellow Lightsaber Reformed Jedi Order The Rebuilt Jedi Order, following the Dark Wars. These characters will be a mix of people from the original KOTOR era and the TOR era, which takes place about 30 years after the events of Season Six. High Council Coruscant *Master of the Order Meetra Surik - Human Female, Green Lightsaber *Battlemaster Brianna - Echani/Human hybrid Female, Silver double-bladed Lightsaber *Chief Librarian Atris - Human Female, Silver Lightsaber *Master Atton Rand - Human Male, Blue Lightsabers *Master Mira - Human Female, Yellow Lightsaber *Master Bela Kiwiiks - Togruta Female, Blue Lightsaber Tython *Grand Master Bastila Shan - Human Female, Yellow lightsaber *Master Mical - Human Male, Green Lightsaber *Master Visas Marr - Miraluka Female, Yellow Lightsaber *Master Jolee Bindo - Human Male, Green Lightsaber *Master Bao-Dur - Zabrak Male, Blue Lightsaber *Master Zayne Carrick - Human, Yellow Lightsaber *Master Other Jedi Mandalorian Crusaders *Mandalore the Ultimate - Taung Male, Darksaber *Marshall Cassus Fett - Human Male *Captain Canderous Ordo - Human Male *Demagol - Zeltron Male *Rohlan Dyre - Human Male Sith Users of the Dark Side unaffiliated with Valkorion's Sith Empire; either self-taught Sith pretenders or remnants of Exar Kun's Empire. *Darth Malak - Human Male, Red Lightsaber *Darth Revan - Human Male, Purple and Red Lightsabers *Darth Nihilus - Originally Human Male, Black Lightsaber *Darth Sion - Human Male, Red Lightsaber *Haazen - Human Male, Red Sabercane *Darth Traya - Human Female, Red Lightsaber shotos Sith Empire *The Sith Emperor **'Original' - Sith Male, Red Lightsabers **Body Two - Sith Female, Red Lightsaber **Body Three - Human Male, Red double-bladed Lightsaber **Valkorion - Human Male, Red Lightsaber Dark Council *Darth Thanaton - Sphere of Ancient Knowledge (Human Male Sorcerer, Black Lightsaber) *Darth Acharon - Sphere of Biotic Science (Human Male Cyborg Warrior, Red Lightsaber) *Darth Marr - Sphere of Defense of the Empire (Human Male Juggernaut, Red Lightsaber) *Darth Ravage - Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy (Human Male Marauder, Red Lightsabers) *Darth Jadus - Sphere of Imperial Intelligence (Human Male Warrior, Red/Black Lighsaber) *Darth Mortis - Sphere of Laws and Justice (Human Male Sorcerer, Red double-bladed Lighsaber) *Darth Arkous - Sphere of Military Offense (Sith Male Warrior, Red Lightsaber) *Darth Decimus - Sphere of Military Strategy (Human Male Marauder, Red Lightsabers) *Darth Umbra - Sphere of Mysteries (Human Female Warrior, Purple Lightsaber) *Darth Vowrawn - Sphere of Production and Logistics (Sith Male Sorcerer, Red Lightsaber) *Darth Zash - Sphere of Sith Philosophy (Human Female Sorcerer, Red Lightsaber) *Darth Acina - Sphere of Technology (Human Female Assassin, Red Lightsabers) Other Sith NOTE: Instead of being part of KotFE, Valkorian's children are here as his 'secret weapons', kept far away from the Empire and raised in secret by the Emperor as both potential host bodies and reinforcements should the Sith Empire be close to falling. *Darth Arcann - Human Male, Red Lightsaber *Darth Thexan - Human Male, Red Lightsabers *Darth Vaylin - Human Female, Red Lightsaber *Darth Malgus - Human Male, Red Lightsaber The Republic Those serving in the Republic Military. *Admiral Saul Karath - Human Male *Commander/Captain/Admiral Forn Dodonna - Human Female *Lieutenant/Admiral Carth Onasi - Human Male Others Mercenaries, Criminals, and Citizens of the Galaxy. Major Character Changes Important things to note. *Jolee Bindo's age. For this, I'm putting him at 50 for Season Three, 55 for Season 5, and 85 for Season 7. It probably makes him much younger than he is in the games, where I'd put him at around sixty-ish at the minimum. I think it'd be nice to have him last so long. *The biggest difference between Zayne Carrick's story in the comics and here would be that he doesn't find his 'party'. Gryph doesn't help him, and as such he has to develop his character differently. I'd still want to keep his pacifism from the original comics since it's a good idea, but it'd clash with his desire to do the right thing by fighting the Mandalorians and the Revanchists increasingly brutal methods. Episode Plan Season One Episode 1: Knighthood Revan and Alek are officially made Jedi Knights by the Council. While they attempt to get the council to act on rumours of a Mandalorian invasion in the Outer Rim, their requests are ignored. After talking with his master, Kreia, Revan volunteers to take part in an official Republic aid mission to a world there alongside Alek; unofficially, they intend to investigate on their own as the planet they are heading to is close to where Mandalorian attacks are taking place. After searching the seemingly-empty settlement, the two Jedi Knights come under attack by a hostile force. Episode 2: The Raiders The mission is ambushed by a large force of armoured and masked warriors. Revan and Alek have their first taste of combat against Mandalorian scouts and successfully fight them off. While they initially intend to simply escape the planet and report their findings back to the Jedi Council, Revan senses something off and discovers that the Mandalorians have enslaved everyone in the colony. After repairing a droid named T3-M4, they launch a successful attack on the slave ships and rescue a group of people, though many more are being taken to an orbiting ship. Letting the civilians leave in the Republic aid ship they came in, the Knights hijack a Mandalorian dropship and use it to get into orbit, where they find not one slaver vessel waiting for them, but dozens of fully-armed warships. Episode 3: Threat Revealed Though they are pulled inside a warship with a tractor beam, Alek comes up with the idea of stealing Neo-Crusader uniforms and passing as the enemy. After ambushing some guards and taking their clothes, the plan succeeds and they are able to infiltrate the bowels of the ship, where they find a great many slaves being held. It is here that they first meet Captain Canderous Ordo, who initially suspects something and later catches Alek freeing a group of slaves. While he is knocked out, the Jedi rush through the ship and lead the survivors aboard a transport freighter docked in its hangar after critically damaging the reactors. Unable to discern Revan and Alek's ship from the fleeing Mandalorian transports, the pair successfully jump to lightspeed and head back towards Coruscant. Episode 4: Bad Counsel After returning to Coruscant, Revan and Alek report their findings to the High Council as proof of the Mandalorian threat. However, their claims are dismissed as the Council believes they simply ran into a group of unaligned slavers instead of a proper army, and assures them that the Republic is sending a fleet to investigate. They are then reminded by Lucien Draay that the Jedi should be more concerned with the possibility of the Sith's return, as barely thirty years have passed since the end of the Old Sith Wars and there still may be survivors out there. Annoyed at being snubbed once again, the pair consult the Jedi Archives, arguing with Kreia and Atris before heading out into Coruscant's underworld on the former's advice in search of a couple of Jedi sympathetic to their cause. After chasing a few leads, they discover that the other Jedi were hunting down a group of arms dealers smuggling weapons for the Mandalorians. Episode 5: Following the Trail Chasing the arms dealers offworld, Revan and Alek continue to pursue them towards the iceworld of Jebble in the Outer Rim. Discovering a large factory after landing, the two Jedi sneak inside and find it creating weapons and armour to outfit thousands of Mandalorian troops. Using T3-M4 to capture footage of Neo-Crusader armour being constructed by the clearly-organised Mandalorians, Alek then steals explosives from a nearby armoury and uses them to blow the factory to smithereens, sending the nearby base into chaos. Meanwhile, Revan captures and interrogates one of the Devaronian smugglers about other delivery points. With the threat of losing an arm or leg to the Jedi's lightsaber, he informs them that another pair of Jedi had been tailing another group of theirs towards Tarnith. However, an ambush was being set up by a group of Mandalorian Shock Troopers to eliminate the Jedi as quickly as possible before any news of the Mandalorian invasion could reach the Republic. Leaving the survivors with only one small ship to escape in, the two Jedi and their droid meet up and leave Tarnith immediately to rescue their comrade before it's too late. Episode 6: First Recruit Arriving on the resource world of Tarnith, Revan and Alek are troubled when they discover that there is seemingly nothing wrong; no shock troops or invasion ships. The local miners seem completely unaware of the Mandalorian conquests, but do inform the pair that two other Jedi arrived on the planet several days earlier and headed off into a nearby town. Revan moves into town with T3-M4, while Alek dons a miner's disguise and watches him from afar as he announces his presence and mission (finding the other Jedi) in a nearby bar. After Revan is followed and attacked by some undercover Shock Troopers, the two spring their trap and eliminate them, finding out from a recorded message that the rest of their platoon intends to ambush and kill the other Jedi at a nearby quarry. Taking the Mandalorian's swoop bikes, they arrive to find the Mandos firing intently towards a cave. They surprise the Shock Troopers and several before the survivors are eliminated by a female Jedi with a silver lightsaber. The final Mandalorian is interrogated by Alek over the location of other Mandalorian attacks, but only manages to mention the planet Vanquo before he is shot dead by a sniper. The Jedi spot a warrior in red and silver armour jet-packing away. Revan says it is useless to pursue, and they attend to the younger Jedi. Her Master, a male Kel Dor, had died protecting her in the initial ambush. They carry his body into the nearby woods and burn it as part of a Jedi funeral before the Padawan reveals her name: Meetra Surik. Revan then asks if she wants to do something about the Mandalorian threat or simply return to Coruscant. She chooses the former, and they leave Tarnith. Episode 7: The Vanquo Line The three Jedi and their droid arrive by the resource world of Vanquo to find a sizeable Republic Fleet in orbit. They land aboard a Dreadnought, the Courageous, and meet with Captain Saul Karath. While the man has little time for Jedi, he believes their warning of an impending Mandalorian attack and gives his troops orders to scour Vanquo's surface in case of any landing parties. While they are unable to find anything at first, several Mandalorian ships then exit hyperspace on the edge of the system. Karath underestimates them and orders a number of vessels to engage and destroy them. As they move in, a massive enemy fleet arrives from multiple directions, having outflanked the Republic ships the moment they moved out of a defensive position. While the Courageous has enough firepower to fight off most enemy ships, the engines suddenly take a hit as explosive packs are detonated from inside the vessel. Racing to assist, Alek encounters the same Mandalorian commando who escaped them on Tarnith. After fending off the Jedi thanks to his Cortosis gauntlets, their saboteur manages to leave in an escape pod. After heavy fire hits the Dreadnought, Karath calls for an evacuation; he joins Alek and his command staff in one lifeboat, while Revan, Meetra, T3 and a group of Republic soldiers take another. They make it down to Vanquo's surface safely only to see dozens of Mandalorian ships coming into land. Karath's pod is surrounded not long after it touches down and the crew captured; Alek hides his lightsaber beneath a seat and activates a beacon for Revan to find. Episode 8: Neo-Crusaders Now in captivity, the command crew and Alek are taken to a nearby settlement where the Mandalorians are preaching their beliefs to the populace, recruiting the strong and healthy to their cause and outfitting them with armour. Meanwhile, Revan finds Alek's beacon and lightsaber, but heads off in the wrong direction after following a group of dropships north. Alek and Karath begin to devise an escape plan with another Republic prisoner - a pilot named Carth Onasi. Before they can carry it out by distracting the guard, one of their other prisoners rats them out and wishes to join the Mandalorians. Alek panics and disarms one Mando before taking down several more and breaking the prisoners free. Karath executes the traitor. Sneaking through the camp, they witness recruits of every species and gender eagerly signing up for the Mandalorian cause, being issued armour and weaponry by officers. The escapees realise that there are far too many Mandos to simply fight through and escape into the nearby sewer system, emerging far outside the city. With Captain Karath wishing to return to the Republic and report Vanquo's loss, they decide to steal a ship and head north, following a dropship. Episode 9: Cassus Fett Revan, Meetra, T3 and the troopers who survived the landing move through a dense forest, eventually finding Karath's escape pod and Alek's hidden lightsaber. Refusing to believe that his friend is dead, Revan spots a Mando patrol craft and follows it over some nearby hills, where they spot a large Mandalorian vessel and hundreds of troops. A Field Marshall clad in golden Neo-Crusader armour exits the ship flanked by numerous bodyguards. Standing before the assembled Mandalorian forces, he introduces himself as Cassus Fett and declares that the time is right for a new order to take over the Galaxy - that of the Mandalorians. Revan is recording this speech from afar. Extolling the virtues of their 'might makes right' ideology over the supposedly weak Republic, Fett is cheered on by his subordinates, some of whom are fresh recruits from Vanquo itself. As several more dropships and a Mando starship come in to land, the final ship begins raking the ground with laser fire, blasting the encampment apart. Revan and his allies emerge and join in the attack as the friendly ship moves in to land, taking the Mandalorians by surprise. Many are cut down by the Jedi or killed by their own reflected blaster bolts as the camp burns around them. Revan is suddenly knocked down by a kick from Fett, who wields a Vibrosword able to deflect Lightsaber blows. They have a brief fight in which Fett is clearly the superior swordsman, though Revan is able to force push him away long enough to escape into the starship. There, he gives Alek back his lightsaber and they escape Vanquo. The Mandalorian fleet does not pursue. Karath states his intention of gathering forces to defend the Republic, while Revan vows to bring in Jedi assistance. Down on the planet, Cassus Fett walks through the ruined encampment as reinforcements put out fires and speaks with a hologram of Mandalore the Ultimate, stating that though they have had minor setbacks they will be able to invade Taris soon. What troubles him more is that the Jedi are now aware of their plans to take over the Galaxy. Mandalore dismisses them as a major threat, but instructs Fett to have the offending Jedi tracked down and assassinated just to be on the safe side. Episode 10: The Spark Back on Coruscant, Revan is showing a holorecording made of Cassus Fett's speech within the Jedi temple with Alek and Meetra by his side, hoping to get help in stopping the Madalorians. While some show interest, they are quickly made to disperse by Atris, a newly-appointed member of the Jedi Council. She condemns Revans actions as needlessly rushing into war and going against the Jedi Code. An argument soon breaks out after Alek accuses her of cowardice, suggesting that she is far too inexperienced to be on the Council, let alone hold a position as Jedi Master. Meetra intervenes and calms things down somewhat before Masters Kavar and Dorjander Kace arrive. While the Council cannot support Revan's actions, the former agrees that he will at least investigate these claims of an impending Mandalorian invasion due to the threat it posed to the Jedi Tower located on Taris. While they prepare for the trip, Kavar offers to take over as Meetra's new Master, which she accepts. Revan has T3-M4 remain behind at the temple to monitor the Jedi Council and to transmit any recordings they send back from Taris. As they leave Coruscant, two undercover Mandalorian assassins spot the party boarding a transport ship and follow them to Taris. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Master Lucien Draay, who had not actually been informed that they were coming. He invites them to stay in the tower while on Taris, where they meet Masters Feln, Q'Anilia, Xamar and Raana Tey - all noted Jedi Seers - and their Padawan learners. That night, Revan can not shake a feeling of discomfort and after going out for some air is ambushed by two of the Mandalorian assassins. Caught without his lightsaber, he fights them unarmed for a time until Lucien emerges and swiftly defeats them. Dying, they refuse to state who sent them. Lucien reveals that the other Masters had predicted such an attack and that he had been standing guard just in case. Kavar notes that if these assassins are already on Taris, then it is entirely possible that more Mandalorians are infiltrating the planet ahead of an invasion fleet. In a seedy bar near Taris' Undercity, the Mandalorian commando who had fought with Revan and Alek before is seen handing over crates of armour and weaponry to a Tarisian street gang, promising them a place in Mandalore's new army for their assistance in taking over Taris. Episode 11: The Questioner The next day, Revan and Malak split up to search the while Kavar and Meetra remain within the Jedi Tower to train. Lucien and the other Masters announce that they will be away for the day while they take their Padawans into the nearby asteroid field to complete their Jedi Trials. Using the Force to guide him, Alek finds himself in the lower city and spots the bar the Mandalorian was in. He mind-tricks the barman to allow him into the back room, where he finds a massive cache of weapons and surprises the Mando as he enters the room. A brief fight ensues in which Malak destroys the man's weapon with his blade before tossing him out of the building with the force. Cornered, the Mandalorian expresses his desire to talk. Revan arrives as Alek ponders whether or not to kill the man, who removes his helmet and reveals his name - Rohlan Dyre. Apologising for his actions against the Jedi beforehand, he insists that he was simply doing his job and wishes to escape from Mandalore. Naturally they accuse him of lying and Revan uses the Force to peer into the soldier's mind, but is surprised to find that he is telling the truth. Rohlan explains that while he has fought for Mandalore for a number of years, he has repeatedly been caught trying to desert their army in order to discover the motives behind the war. For this, he has repeatedly been sent to the frontlines or on dangerous missions - under supervision - by Cassus Fett. He believes that the war is not simply because of Mandalore's wish to conquer the galaxy, and there is something larger going on; other Mandos mocked him for this, calling him 'Rohlan the Questioner'. While Alek believes he should be taken into custody, Revan is merciful and offers to let him go if he works alongside the Jedi to end the war. Rohlan agrees. Two more Mandalorians enter the alley and are shot dead by Rohlan to prove his innocence further, though he reminds the Jedi that there are already multiple Mandalorian infiltrators on Taris, and they do not have long before the invasion. At sundown, The Tarisian Council and their padawans arrive back at the temple to find Meetra practicing the Jar'Kai lightsaber form with Kavar. Revan contacts them and states that they will be staying at a hotel overnight in case they were followed and that Mandalorian activity has been detected. Kavar notices that something feels off with the Masters, though his questions are deflected quickly. As Revan and Alek return to the temple the following morning, Lucien reveals that Mandalorian ships have been spotted entering the system. Episode 13: Siege As the Republic's fleet is smashed aside by the much larger Mandalorian fleet, a number of Basilisk War Droids are dropped in from orbit above the city world, heading down through the atmosphere and laying waste to the planet's defences. The local crime syndicates and police forces fight back as Mando infiltrators and sympathisers detonate explosives that cut them off from reinforcements. Within the Jedi Tower, Alek angrily demands why the Masters had not forseen the invasion, only to be cut off by Kavar, who wants to fight back. Lucien has Masters Feln and Tey escort their Padawans down into their Temple's bunker, only to find out that his Padawan, - young Human named Zayne Carrick - had headed out that morning to capture an elusive black market dealer for the tenth time. Disturbed by Lucien's lack of care for his Padawan, Alek goes to find him while the other Jedi head out to fight. While Meetra held the rank of Padawan, Kavar notes that she has much more experience than the students on Taris and allows her to come with them. As they fight their way across the rooftops, taking down Neo-Crusaders left and right, Revan overhears Q'Anilia talking to Lucien about contacting the 'Covenant' about a vision they had. Before he can ask, a Basilisk droid bombards the nearby walkway and cuts him off from the others. He manages to jump down into the lower city, where he assists the local police forces in fighting off an advancing team of enemy commandos. Meanwhile, Zayne Carrick is heading through the city on a speeder bike, trying to avoid getting shot. A stray blaster bolt hits his speeder and he is sent flying through the air, only to be saved by Alek, who tackles him to safety. Alek then escorts Zayne back towards the Jedi Tower, which has come under fire from local Mandalorian forces. The Padawan's skills in combat are sub-par, as he is barely able to deflect blaster bolts and lets Alek do most of the fighting. Despite this, Alek does attempt to recruit him to fight the Mandalorians, though Zayne declines due to his belief that Jedi should not act as soldiers. The Knight agrees, though he does state that "Sometimes you have to enter the darkness to save the light." Having regrouped with Meetra and Kavar, Revan is told that Lucien and the others have retreated to defend the Jedi Tower and head towards it. Alek is found defending the front entrance, having told Zayne to head towards their bunker. Lucien arrives not long before Zayne, and announces that it is time for the Padawan's Knighting Ceremony. Episode 14: Massacre As Revan and the other Jedi fall back into the tower, they spot Zayne Carrick running out of the bunker and leaping through a broken window with the Tarisian Masters in pursuit, lightsabers drawn. While Raana Tey and Xamar pursue him, Lucien explains that Zayne ambushed and murdered the other Padawans in cold blood. The other Jedi are shocked at this, and head into the bunker to find the corpses - all killed with a lightsaber. Alek angrily states that he shouldn't have saved Carrick and offers to join the pursuit. Revan and Kavar advise against it as the Mandalorians are already pressing hard on Taris as it is, the latter suggesting that they return to Coruscant and warn the Republic. Meanwhile, Rohlan Dyre is able to hijack a Mandalorian Teroch-type gunship and flies straight towards the Jedi Tower in hopes of meeting Revan and Alek again. However he spots Carrick fleeing through the carnage with the two Masters in hot pursuit. Realising that they are clearly attempting to kill the Padawan, he strafes the area with blaster fire and opens the bay door, giving Carrick a chance to escape. While on board, the fugitive Jedi attempts to hold Rohlan at saberpoint, though the commando informs him that he's the only one who can fly the gunship and get them past the Mandalorian attack fleet unharmed. Rohlan tells Carrick that he's deserting and asks for his story, only to be shocked when the Padawan informs him that Lucien and the other Masters had just murdered his friends. Using the confusion of battle as Taris is properly besieged, the pair are able to jump to lightspeed shortly after escaping the planet. Meanwhile, the local Tarisian forces have been all but defeated as fresh Mandalorian troops push their way towards the Jedi Tower. Lucien informs them that he has a ship nearby that will get them offworld, and leads them through the bunker. En-route, Meetra points out that they can't just leave their dead Padawans here, and they carry the bodies through an escape tunnel that leads them into a hangar, where a very expensive ship sits. Lucien explains that he paid for it himself - the Draay family's ultra-rich status being mentioned - and that it could outrun any Mandalorian ship that should come after them. Though unhappy that they are abandoning Taris, Revan vows to return and save the planet's occupants, who are being rounded up by the victorious Neo-Crusaders. He downloads footage of the battle from a nearby terminal before boarding. They manage to lift off and after a brief chase, escape Taris unharmed. Episode 15: The Fugitive Back on Coruscant, Lucien and his fellow Masters give their story to the remainder of the Jedi High Council about the assault on Taris and Zayne Carrick's sudden betrayal. Fearing that Carrick has turned to the Dark Side and not wanting a sudden return of the Sith, the rest of the Council agree that Lucien should be charged with commanding a task force to hunt down his former Padawan - without the other Masters. Though he protests, Lucien is overruled and the other High Council members are to be split up for the time being to different postings. Despite testimony from Kavar, Meetra, Revan and Alek of the danger posed by the Mandalorians, a majority maintain that the Jedi must maintain their neutrality in the war and focus on stopping the potential rise of a Sith Lord. Kavar ends up going with their wishes, while the others refuse to abandon their militant stance, even when threatened with exile. To their surprise, Master Dorjander Kace speaks out in favour of the Mandalorians and notes that in his youth, he had fought them as honourable warriors during the Great Sith War and even suggests that the Jedi could even learn from them. This nearly provokes a violent reaction from Alek, though he calms down and the trio leave the Council Chamber, still defiant as the councillors seriously consider exiling them from the Order. On the way out, Kavar catches up to Meetra and states that since the Council would not do it with her stance on the war, he would make her a Jedi Knight before her departure. He removes her Padawan braid with his lightsaber and wishes them luck, denying Revan's final offer of joining them due to his loyalty to the Council overall. With that, the trio leave the Jedi Temple, Revan unsure of whether to fight the Mandalorians or assist in finding Zayne after noting that he has doubts about what really happened on Taris. Later, Zayne Carrick and Rohlan Dyre land on the planet Onderon. News has already spread about both the invasion of Taris and the 'Padawan Massacre', labelling Zayne as the perpetrator. Rohlan disguises the ex-Padawan by cutting off his braid and having him change out of his Jedi robes in addition to wearing a hood. Not wanting to attract attention, Rohlan leaves his armour aboard their ship and they set out to get supplies for their trip to Onderon's moon, Dxun. He reveals that it was there that Mandalore the Ultimate planned his invasion of the Republic and intends to discover exactly what prompted this. Due to his infamy among the Mandalorians, he intends to sneak into their stronghold on Dxun alongside Zayne to find clues. As they approach the starport, Zayne momentarily senses a presence, though he dismisses it as a gut feeling as they board their vessel. Nearby, an unknown woman emerges and hits their ship with a tracking device before contacting someone via comlink and stating that she has located Carrick. Episode 16: Conspiracy Aboard a vessel in Coruscant's orbit, Revan and Alek speak with several other Knights via hololink, providing them with footage of the attack on Taris to incite more Jedi to join them at war. In the cockpit, Meetra and T3-M4 spot a ship with Jedi markings leaving the system, and a quick scan reveals it as the personal vessel of Raana Tey, one of the Tarisian Masters. Meetra activates a (highly illegal) device Alek installed to monitor its communications and finds that Tey is heading for Onderon instead of her assigned place on Dantooine while Feln returns to his homeworld of Odryn. She reports this and they decide to split up; Revan and T3 following Tey while Meetra and Alek investigate Master Feln's homeworld. Meanwhile, Rohlan Dyre is able to land his gunship outside a Mandalorian base on the moon of Dxun, claiming to have brought news from the frontlines. He is able to trick a couple of Neo-Crusader guards into boarding their ship to 'help offload cargo' and quickly knocks them unconscious, taking a pair of suits for him and Zayne. Rohlan stuffs the guards into crates and leaves them among many others in the spaceport, complaining at the inefficiency of his new suit before entering the base. It is here that he reveals to Zayne that their base here was once an ancient Sith Temple, albeit largely rebuilt by Mandalore's forces in the past decade. The base's leader, Commander Pulsipher is seen speaking to another new arrival from the frontline, Captain Canderous Ordo. They ignore Rohlan and Zayne as they discuss the state of Taris, allowing the pair to slip by into the fortress' lower levels. There, they discover a locked vault that even the Mandalorians had been unable to open, behind which Rohlan believes is the key to discovering the reason for this war. As they move towards it, an alarm suddenly sounds within the base. Revan and T3 emerge from hyperspace not far behind Raana Tey's ship, which veers off towards the moon of Dxun. Revan notes that the moon had been noted for possessing a Mandalorian outpost, and deems it worth investigating by shadowing the Jedi Master there. They land in a small jungle clearing and discover Tey speaking to a group of masked Jedi of unknown origin about the base and Zayne Carrick. The Jedi are able to infiltrate the fortress by scaling the outer walls, Revan having his droid check the interior of their ships while he pursues them. Tey and her comrades are able to get inside before they are spotted, prompting a prolonged battle inside the base. Zayne is able to open the vault door with the Force, revealing a treasury room inside filled to the brim with Sith artefacts and at the end, a mysterious Holocron. Before they can go further, Pulsipher and a number of guards storm through, putting them at gunpoint. Zayne is able to distract them long enough for the pair to flee, only to come face to face with the woman who had tracked them from Onderon, Celeste Morne. A brief lightsaber battle ensues, with Zayne quickly losing. Before the killing blow could be struck, however, Canderous Ordo attacks the Jedi with a Vibrosword and gives him time to escape. Some of the other masked Jedi are killed by Pulsipher and his men, who try to push them back towards a set of landing pads. The Mandalorian leader is seen holding a strange amulet - The Muur Talisman - and states that it will be the cause of the Jedi's downfall before fleeing towards an evac ship. One of his men holds the Holocron. Morne is able to push back her attacker and retreats to a landing pad alongside Tey and her surviving comrades as Rohlan's ship leaves in pursuit of Pulsipher. There they are assisted by Revan, who orders T3 to bring the Jedi ship to them for evac. The droid does so, though only Revan, Raana Tey and Celeste Morne escape alive. Though a furious Tey demands to know why Revan was following her instead of fighting Mandalorians with the Republic, Morne insists that they work together to secure the Muur Talisman, stating that in Mandalorian hands it could cause irreparable damage to the galaxy. Episode 17: Preparation Inside a small shuttle, Alek and Meetra arrive on the Feeorin homeworld of Odryn shortly after they catch sight of Master Feln's own ship leaving the planet as quickly as it arrived. Episode 18: The Muur Talisman Episode 19: Ambush Episode 20: Flashpoint Episode 21: Doctor Demagol Episode 22: Spreading the Word Episode 23: Masks Episode 24: Jedi Covenant, Part 1 Episode 25: Jedi Covenant, Part 2 Episode 26: Jedi Covenant, Part 3 Season Two Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24:Great Last Battle, Part 1 Episode 25:Great Last Battle, Part 2 Episode 26: Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Episode 1: The Warning Timeline *3998 BBY **Great Sith War ***Exar Kun creates the first known double-bladed lightsaber, and puts it to use in a brutal campaign against the Jedi. ***Barristan Draay is killed in an ambush. His steward, failed Padawan Haazen, is horribly disfigured and fitted with various Sith enhancements. He soon turns to the Dark Side and plots his rise to power. ***A Mandalorian army is defeated on Cathar after the indigenous populace work with the Jedi Order to lure their foe into a trap. ***Mandalore the Indomitable is slain on Dxun after another defeat on Onderon. ***Kun is eventually defeated on Yavin 4, at the cost of many Jedi lives. *3996 BBY **The Great Hunt takes place as Jedi Masters purge the surviving Sith and their monstrous experiments from the galaxy. *3995 BBY **Alek is born. *3994 BBY **Revan is born. *3992 BBY **The Jedi Covenant is established by Krynda Draay and Haazen, recruiting a group of young Jedi with seer potential as its First WatchCircle. *3990 BBY **Meetra Surik is born. *3989 BBY **A Mandalorian Taung warrior discovers the mask of Mandalore on Dxun after a long search and takes up his mantle, beginning a series of conquests in the Outer Rim that would prove him worthy of his title as 'the Ultimate'. **Krynda Draay has a vision later known as the 'Prophecy of the Five' - influential figures that would destroy what had been built between them. NOTE: This varies somewhat from the original canon to better fit the ideas of the show, and involves the Jedi Covenant and (technically) the Jedi Order: ***Haazen was the one from the darkness. ***Zayne Carrick was the one from the light. ***Alek/Malak was the one from the light who stands in the darkness. ***Revan was the one from the darkness who stands in the light. ***Meetra Surik was the one who stood apart from the rest. *3988 BBY **Revan is taken in by the Jedi Order, where he first meets Alek as a young child. *3982 BBY **Revan and Alek are formally taken on as Padawans by Kreia and Zhar Lestin. *3978 BBY **A Sith agent arrives on Mandalore, and convinces Mandalore the Ultimate to wage a war to conquer the Republic. Believing himself to be the one to lead his people in the 'Great Last Battle', he begins building the greatest army and fleet his culture had ever seen. **Cassus Fett and Demagol join Mandalore as his military and scientific advisors, respectively. The latter begins his experiments on the Force, and sets up a school to train Force-sensitive children into an army loyal to Mandalore. *3975 BBY **Mandalorian forces make their first high-profile attack as they invade Althir III, taking the planet within two days. *3973 BBY **Led by Cassus Fett, a Mandalorian force attacks Cathar and slaughters almost 90% of the indigenous population. A single warrior tries to stop the massacre, and is killed on Fett's orders. **Revan feels the massacre through the force, and begins his research into the Mandalorian threat. *3970 BBY **'KOTOR SEASON 1 BEGINS' ***'E1:' Revan and Alek are officially declared Jedi Knights after many years as Padawan learners. ***'E2:' The Jedi are attacked on a world in the Outer Rim by Mandalorian raiders and discover T3-M4. ***'E3:' A group of enslaved colonists are rescued and brought back to the Republic as Revan and Alek escape. *3969 BBY ***'E4:' After returning weeks later, the pair are brushed off by the Jedi Council, who are unwilling to wage open war against the Mandalorians. As such, they decide to follow their own leads and chase ***'E5:' Revan and Alek manage to sabotage a Mandalorian factory on Jebble. ***'E6:' ***'E7:' ***'E8:' ***'E9:' ***'E10:' ***'E11:' ***'E12:'